MOVIE NIGHT
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: It was their movie night. Whole gang was there, waiting for Damon, when he finally shows up. It was their gateway from problems and reality…however it wasn't that peaceful as they thought it will be…Set in season 2, before the sacrifice. More about the story inside.


Title: **MOVIE NIGHT  
**Type: One-shot  
Pairing: Damon, Elena, Stefan, Jenna, Ric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler  
Genre: Friendship, Humor  
Rating: K+  
Chapters: 1  
Status: Complete  
Summary: It was their movie night. Whole gang was there, waiting for Damon, when he finally shows up. It was their gateway from problems and reality…however it wasn't that peaceful as they thought it will be…Set in season 2, before the sacrifice.

* * *

**AN**/ Like in my every story _Italic are thoughts and flashbacks_.

**Story info**: this story takes place in the second season, but before the sacrifice. The characters are bit OOC, and I've changed few things. Jenna knows about everything and she is ok with it, she and Alaric are in love, (but in this story, he is simply Ric), Elena and Stefan are together, but both feel they drifted apart a long time ago. The only feeling that now binds them is friendship, but the part of their love is still in them. (I'm, after all, DELENA fan). Stefan is on animal blood.  
I need to warn you from the start, the movie night/marathon is Twilight. However, I'm not going to trash it. I love the book, the movie not so much. I'm being honest here, so don't lash out at me.

This was supposed to be just a little drabble, but they, the characters, took the story in their own hands, and I love what we did together. Hope you like it too.

That said, let's continue, but first the DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters.

Oh, please don't mind if you find spelling/grammar mistake. I've tried my best.

* * *

Damon was tired. He just spent two whole days and nights on the road, rushing back toward the boarding house, without even knowing why. He just knew he had to be there because he promised Elena. However, he was so tired he forgot the reason. His car was full with boxes of liquor and blood bags. And since he was, strangely at it is, in a good mood, he even found some animal blood in bags. He almost fell asleep sitting there in the car, in front of the boarding house, that is, until he heard a knock on the window.

"Stefan." He growled.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked worriedly. "You've been sitting here for at least half an hour."

"Fine. Just tired." Damon sighed. "Look, help me with the boxes, will you?"

"Sure." Stefan agreed, and soon every box was inside.

Damon bought a big fridge, not while ago, placing it in the back of the house. The room was cold, and it was perfect for blood bags and liquor. It used to be storage, and for years, it stood empty, collecting dust. He was leaning on the wall, when Stefan entered carrying last box, and saw the label he put on, so he could know it was different from others. Stefan was ready to put it with the rest blood bags when Damon spoke.

"That one is for you."

"Excuse me?"

"That box you are carrying, I got it for you." Damon explained.

"Damon, you know I don't…" Stefan started, but Damon interrupted.

"It's an animal blood.

"You got me an animal blood bags?" Stefan asked in bewilderment.

"Sure. Why not?" When he noticed Stefan's look hasn't change, he snapped. "What? If you don't want it, throw it away! See if I care!" And marched toward the house.

Stefan snapped out of his shock, and quickly caught with Damon.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that. Thank you!"

Damon only nodded, and they entered the house together, and as soon as he did, he stop dead in his track. The living room furniture were rearranged and had additional three sofas and a couch. But that wasn't the most shocking part. What shocked him the most was that everyone was here. Bonnie and Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler, Alaric and Jenna, and of course Elena.

"Where were you?" Elena asked the moment she saw him.

"God, you sound just like a nagging wife!" Damon growled, and Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "What are all of you doing here? Did something happened?" He asked walking deeper in the room, quickly scanning the faces around, but he found only an amusement. Instead of relaxing, he became more worried. He didn't like being out of the loop.

"Really? You forgot? We've been planning this for a month now and you forgot?"

"Elena…" He said slowly. "…I've been driving for two days and nights without stopping, rushing like hell to get here, after reading your hysterical message." At this point, he actually felt his head throbbing. "I'm tired, all I want now is lie in the bed and peace and quiet, so please don't push me."

Everyone heard the silent warning in his voice, and Stefan saw Damon clench his fist, trying to push back his temper.

"Elena, maybe would be best if we do this some other night?" Stefan tried, but Elena cut him off angrily.

"No! We are doing this tonight and that is final! Who knows when we'll have the time again? It is the only way we could at least pretend we don't have a death sentence over our heads! Klaus could sacrifice me tomorrow, so no! We are doing this tonight! All I want right now is spend some time with the people I love. And we all need that." Then she turned to Damon, her voice turning into a gentle tone. "Look Damon, I'm sorry. I understand you are tired and fed up of everything, but like I said, this might be our last chance…so please…do this for me?"

And just like that, Damon visibly relaxed, and his anger vanished. Those who were watching closely were speechless.

"Ok, anything else?" He asked. "What is it?" He raised a brow, seeing Elena biting her lower lip.

"I need your promise you'll behave and watch the movie with us no matter what."

"What movie?" He asked. "You brought porn? Shame on you, Elena!" And this time he wiggled his brows playfully. "Fine! I promise! Happy?" He sighed dramatically at her scowl.

"Damon, please go take a shower, put on something decent and come down so we can watch the movie." Elena sighed.

"Decent? What ever do you mean by that?" Damon asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it by you if you decide to come down only in a towel around you."

"Elena! I'm hurt!" Damon said, theatrically putting a hand over his heart. "What kind of host would I be if I wear only a towel? We have company, Elena! Tsk, tsk."

"Host? Last time I've checked, this house belongs to me!" Elena said smiling, and Stefan chocked.

"What do you mean by that? How can this house belong to you Elena?" Jenna asked sharply, before Damon could comment on it. She, like everyone else, was amused by the arguing pair, who obviously forgot they aren't alone. She saw a different side of Damon. A side she liked. A side Damon only showed to her niece.

"Uh,uh…it's a long story Jenna." Elena sputtered, not believing she actually forgot they had company. But that always happened when she and Damon start to bicker. The world around them stop to exist.

"We have time!"

"Yeah, Elena. We have time!" Damon almost singed, and Elena stuck out her tongue at the blue-eyed man who knew exactly what was in her mind, causing him to laugh.

That was the first time that anyone heard him laugh, and the word 'stunned', was a small word to describe how they felt. His laugh was so rich and powerful, it made Elena shiver. They could hear him laughing while he climbed up the stairs.

/

During their conversation, Stefan looked both of them very closely. Elena was never this calm and carefree around him. Damon and Elena had their owl language, they challenged each other, something Elena never does with him. And there was that moment when she was somehow able to sooth and calm Damon. When they bicker, it's like no one exist but them. And Damon, he is actually himself around Elena. It reminded him on the time when they were both young and carefree, before they met Katherine. Watching him now, he could almost forget Damon is a vampire. This person was different from the one who promised him an eternity of misery. Quickly looking around, he realized that the rest of the group noticed it too. He had to admit the truth. Elena and Damon were meant to be. More than anything, he wanted his brother back, so if that meant giving up Elena, he would do it in a heartbeat.

/

"Ok, that was…" Jenna broke the silence. "Where were we? Ah, yes. The house. Would someone explain that to me?"

Stefan sighed, and spoke since no one volunteer.

"Ok. It was few months ago. Some bad vampires came to Mystic Falls and Elena was in danger in her house, since they've been invited in. You spent most of it at the campus and at Ric place. Jeremy, well, he was either here or at Ric's. So, we thought of a solution. Instead of buying Elena her own safety house, we, Damon and I, decided giving her this house since she is here all the time anyway. The moment she signed the papers, the only people that could get in the house would be the ones she herself invites in. By people, I mean vampires, Caroline, Damon and me."

"Don't forget Elijah." Damon said behind them.

The shower did wonders. Sure, he was still tired, but not that much. He drank two blood bags, and now he felt almost as new. He wore his usual black pants and tight black shirt, but his hair was still wet, giving him boyish look. Elena's heart actually stopped beating for a moment when she noticed him. The only ones who noticed were Caroline, who looked very closely at her, Stefan, who sighed, and Damon, who only smirked at her.

"Yeah, Elijah too. But we were more worried about Katherine and Isobel at the time." Stefan concluded the story.

"So, you see, this is actually my house! I can do what ever I want with it!" Elena said, smirking to Damon, who raised his brow.

"Sure." He drawled.

"You don't believe me?" She smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

"I was invited in, Elena. You can't un-invite me." Damon said, watching her carefully. She was standing by the liquor, his best liquor, pouring herself a glass.

"Oh, really? And what if I resigned the papers? What then? I could tear it down and built me a villa with a pool. Yeah, a pool! That is a great idea." Elena started thinking aloud.

"You wouldn't?" Damon said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Try me!" Elena challenged, putting a neutral expression on her face.

Jeremy, Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler laughed. They knew that look.

"Oh, men!" Jeremy said through laughter. "She got you there! That's her poker face. You can never be too sure if she is bluffing or not!"

"It usually means she is not!" Caroline added, wiping the tears of her eyes.

Damon was speechless. It was true. He couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not. He looked for any sign, but couldn't find it. And he was pretty sure she would do just that.

"Fine! You win!" He growled, and then turned toward his brother. "Stefan, control her! If anything happens to this house you are dead!"

Stefan chocked on a laugh. Damon sounded just like a child denied of his favorite toy.

/

Damon decided he needed a drink. A big one. He felt strange. Almost normal, and that scared him. But as soon the liquor touch his throat, he started to chock. Stefan was by his side in instant, and he could hear panic in his voice.

"Damon! What's wrong?"

It took few moments for Damon to breathe normally, and he looked around the room. His first guess would be Bonnie, but by the look on her face, she was surprised like everyone else. Everyone but Elena.

"You put vervain in my best scotch?" He asked through his teeth.

Seven pair of eyes turned toward Elena in shock, but she only shrugged.

"After that comment about a nagging wife how couldn't I?"

"That's it! I'm going to…" Damon growled, but Stefan held him tight.

Stefan stood in front of his brother, forcing him to look into his eyes. Forcing him to calm down. He was actually surprised his veins around eyes didn't appeared. Apparently, Damon was still in control of his vampire side.

"Hey! Listen! You are not going to do anything, you hear me? Nothing! Hey!" He said slapping him on the face. "Nothing happened! Elena was wrong doing that! Listen, brother! Calm down! You are drinking and eating vervain yourself, remember?"

"Yes! But in those times I know it's there!" Damon said, calming a bit. He was surprised at himself, and at Elena cause she wasn't fazed or worried he would killed her she just sat there, as if nothing was happening around her. "I need a minute." He said, and left the house. Stefan stormed after him.

/

Elena felt eyes on her but no one said a word. After few long minutes of silence, she snapped.

"What?" And looked at her brother and Bonnie who were sitting across her.

"Nothing!" They answered in the same time.

"Seriously? No one? Well if you wont say anything, I will!" Caroline spoke. She was, after all, the most outspoken and blunt person, beside Damon, of course. "When did you become Miss Evil Bitch? Putting vervain in his drink was low, even for you! It doesn't matter he already consumes it. It is poison to us. Believe me! I will be the first one to say that I'm not his biggest fan, but he is here, and he is changed. He is here to protect you, to protect all of us. Something old Damon would never do. So he called you a nagging wife? So what? And to a point, he is right. Lately, is all about you! What you want, what you need. Your way is the right way. He said he drove for two whole days, thinking you might be in danger, only to find it is because of a movie night. If I were him, I would have slapped you and go to bed. It may look like a child payback to you, but for us, drinking vervain is close to dying. You are not the only one here who's lost something. We all have. It is time to get down from that cloud you are on, or you'll lose more. And you are well aware what I mean!"

Elena was shocked, to put it mildly. And the worst part, it was all true. Even since her parents died, she became this person she didn't even recognized. And that scared her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and ran away.

"I'm sorry, but that had to be said." Caroline huffed to no one specific.

The rest of the group just sat there, until Tyler asked.

"So? No movie night? If so, it would be best to leave so they could talk in private."

"No, the movie night is still on. Stefan just texted me, asking us to wait." Ric said.

"I guess we wait then." Jenna sighed.

/

When Damon stormed out, he felt Stefan's presence behind. Even though he said he wanted a minute alone, part of him was glad his brother decided to join him. They sat in silence for awhile, and since they didn't go further than the back garden, they were in a hearing range. They heard what Caroline said to Elena, and they could hear Elena crying upstairs in one of the rooms. Damon decided to spoke first.

"That was a bit too much. Wasn't it?"

"A bit, yes." Stefan agreed.

"Never thought I'd see the day Barbie defends me."

"How did you managed it?" Stefan suddenly asked.

"Managed what?"

"Holding back your vampire side? Last time, when Mason did the same thing, you wanted to tear him apart right there in the crowd. And now, not a single vein appeared."

"That was Mason. This was Elena. I could never hurt her. No matter what." Damon answered. "You know that?"

"Yeah, I know. And so does she. Otherwise she wouldn't sat there so calmly. She loves you, you know?" Stefan whispered, after a moment of silence.

"Great way of showing her love!" Damon growled. "Putting vervain in my best scotch!"

Stefan had to laugh at that.

"That's what disturbing you? That she messed the scotch? Not the fact she actually did it?"

"Do you know where I had to go for that bottle? To a freakin Scotland! And it cost me a fortune! And speaking of Elena, no, I'm not mad at her. I just didn't expect a mean side of her, that's all. Tearing the house down, building a villa instead…I shudder at the thought!"

That was it. Stefan couldn't hold it anymore, and he started laughing at Damon's grumbling.

"Are you laughing at me?" Damon asked stunned.

"No?" Stefan said, between laughs, but it sounded more like a question than a statement." It's official. You've lost it!"

Damon narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother who couldn't stop laughing. However, he wasn't mad. He actually felt warmth around his heart. Eventually, Stefan stopped, but the smile stayed on his face. He looked his brother in the eyes. Blue met green.

"You really love her." He stated. Instead of pain, like he expected, he actually felt relief.

"You know I do." Damon whispered, looking down, confused.

"No. I mean, you really, truly, profoundly love her. And she loves you back."

"You are delusional." Damon said, not daring to hope.

"You know, for a man who knows women like you do, you can be so dense sometimes." Stefan answered cryptically, then stood up and stretched his hand. "Come big brother, we have a movie to watch.

Damon stared at his brother, eyes wide. He missed something and his mind repeated the whole conversation, but couldn't find it. Stefan still held his hand in front of him, and Damon took it, letting go of his anger and the past.

"Yes, baby brother, let's go."

Both of them knew what happened. They were done with the past, and they were brothers again. Yes, they loved the same woman again, but this time, that woman brought them back together. Stefan was just about to open the door, when Jenna's voice stopped them.

"You know, there is one thing I don't get. Elena wasn't scared. I almost had a heart attack, and her? Nothing."

"That is because she knew he wouldn't hurt her. No matter what she did, or will do, he would never do anything to her." Jeremy answered.

"But how can she be so certain, so sure in him?"

"She trust him with her life."

"Oh." Jenna said, finally realizing the amount of trust Elena had in Damon. And that answered a lot of questions.

Stefan looked at Damon, and he could see he realized the same thing everyone else did. Putting that amount of trust in a vampire could only mean one thing. Elena was in love with Damon.

Damon stared at the door in front of him still dazed from what he'd heard. His heart was telling him it was the truth, but his mind was confused. '_How can she be in love with him when all he'd done was hurt her? How can such an angel love a monster like him?'_ He didn't dare to hope. When it comes to love, he was a coward. He could still hear her crying upstairs, and that broke his heart. '_She should never cry. Not because of him.'_ Like in a daze, he followed Stefan toward the living room, but before he could say or do anything, Stefan nudged him, pointed toward the stairs and whispered.

"Go."

He didn't have to say it twice. Using his vampire speed, Damon found himself in front of Stefan's room and frowned seeing it was empty. Focusing on Elena's heartbeat, he followed the sound stopping dead in his track. She was in his room, on his bed, holding his pillow as a comfort. Surprise was an understatement. He pushed back the thoughts and images of her beneath him while he kisses her senseless.

"You do realize this is my room?" He asked, leaning at the doorframe, looking at the love of his life, lying on his bed. _'This is where she belongs.'_ He thought, then frowned when she didn't answered. Damon sat on the bed and gently touched her shoulder.

"Elena?"

"Just go away." She said, not turning.

It took only a second for Damon to pick her up and place on his lap. She buried her head into his shirt, refusing to look up. The intimacy of that act made his heard shiver.

"Elena? Please talk to me." Damon pleaded, making small circled on her back with his hand, trying to calm her.

"Caroline is right! I am Miss Evil Bitch! Ever since my parents died, I'm turning into this person I don't even recognize. I don't want to be like that. All I do is hurt people around me. I know Bonnie lost her Grams, her normal life. Caroline lost Matt, her life, her mother… Jeremy lost his parents, Vicki, Anna… Jenna lost her sister…And all I could think is me! I don't want to be this selfish bitch I've became! And all the things I've said and done to you…? It's killing me! I can't understand why anyone could love me. Why they bother? I'm sorry Damon, for everything! You've changed so much for me, for someone who doesn't even deserve it."

Damon's heart broke after hearing her words.

"Elena. Listen to me. I won't tell you that cliché that everything happens with a reason, but in this case it may as well be true. Yes, Bonnie lost her Grams, but she is strong person now, and her magic is strong too. And I'm sorry for my part in that. Caroline, yes, she lost Matt, but she is happy now with Tyler, her mother will always love her, she is her daughter. Jeremy still has you, and all of us, and he is not a kid anymore. Because of what he'd lost, he is now stronger than before. And once awhile it is ok to be selfish. Not everything is your fault. You didn't start this. And we love you, always will. We are your friends, your family. And you are stuck with us. Yes, I did change, all because of you, and you do deserve our love. Because of you, I got my brother back, but don't tell him that. He will think I'm mellowing." He joked, knowing very well Stefan and Caroline could hear his every word. "You forced me to open my eyes and care. Sure, I don't promise I wont rush into things without thinking of the consequences, but sometimes, I'll do just that. Because of you."

Elena finally looked up, into his eyes.

"You are not angry at me because of what I did?"

"No. I could never be angry at you, Elena. Because I … I … I love you. There, I've said it. I love you. You have captured my heart like no one else had. And I will do anything to make you happy…"

Elena thought she would melt right then and there, because of the intensify of Damon's eyes so full of love. She saw the truth in them; saw how much he loves her. Every part of her screamed to say it back, to move that one centimeter that was between hers and his lips, but she couldn't. Something within her didn't let her. She knew he was waiting for her to make a move. Saw the hope.

"I can't." She said, noticing how the light in his eyes vanished.

"Of course. I get it." He said, almost normally, but she could hear the broken tone in his voice.

And she knew what his thoughts were right now. That she would always choose Stefan. He didn't realize how wrong he was.

"No, you don't." She said firmly, locking her eyes with his. "I refuse to be like her. No matter how much I want to say it back, I won't do it. Not now. I can't start something with you, until I end things with Stefan. I can't and I won't be disloyal to him. He doesn't deserve it, and neither do you. Give me today. And tomorrow, I am yours. Fresh, clean start. No lies."

If Damon thought he couldn't love her more than he already does, he would be wrong. He stood up, still holding her in his arms, and spin around the room.

"And that is why I love you so much! And why you could never be like her!" After kissing her cheek, he said. "Now, let's go watch a movie."

/

Down in the living room, Caroline looked at Stefan, surprised to see him so calm, since they both heard every word from upstairs. Then she remembered the talk she heard between the brothers. Stefan gave up on Elena so his brother could be happy. So he could have his brother back. Stefan caught the look and looked back at her. Seeing the question in her eyes, he smiled, telling her he was ok.

"So, who wants to bet?" Jeremy asked.

"What do you had in mind?" Tyler questioned.

"Well, I bet when my sis comes down with Damon, she will be herself again."

"I don't know…she was pretty upset after Caroline's words."

"And I don't believe Damon has soothing side in him." Ric added.

"Anyone else? Beside Stefan and Caroline, since they can hear everything." Jeremy asked. "No? Fine, just three of us. Ten bucks is the bet."

/

When they entered the living room, the talking stopped and everyone looked at them. Then Jeremy winked at Tyler and Ric.

"You two owe me ten bucks each! It's good to be right!" That earned him a slap on his head from Bonnie.

"You bet? Over what?" Elena asked stunned.

"Never mind. What movie are we watching?" Ric asked, evading the question, and both Elena and Damon eyed him suspiciously.

"You'll see." Elena answered, deciding she probably didn't want to know. She headed toward her seat when Damon cleared his throat. Elena turned and looked him questionably, but he only raised his brow. Then she remembered and blushed. Resting her eyes on everyone for a few seconds, she spoke.

"I'm sorry, guys. For everything. For nor being a good sister, niece and a friend. No more Miss Evil Bitch! I hope."

"We forgive you. It's good to have you back." Bonnie and Caroline came and gave her one big bear hug. Next was Jeremy who whispered in her ear.

"You are the best sister anyone could ask for."

/

After everyone was comfortably seated, Elena pressed the play button, and as soon as Damon saw the preview, he asked appalled.

"Twilight? Seriously? Please tell me you are joking?" Hearing no answer, he growled. "Someone put me out of my misery." When Bonnie didn't raised to his bait, he looked at her. "What? No comment, witchy?" She actually beamed at him.

"She promised she'd behave tonight, and so did you." Elena reminded him. "All four parts." She added.

"I need a drink. Better yet, more than one. Be right back." Damon said and few seconds later returned with a whole box of whiskey and bourbon.

"You sure that would be enough?" Elena asked dryly, and Damon only grinned at her.

/

"Sparkling vampire." Damon growled from his seat. "What will they think of next? Though, I wouldn't mind having those abilities they have."

"What? I think Edward is cute! Way more than you!" Bonnie couldn't help herself.

"Cute? Fine, I'll give you that. He is like Stefan, but I am unique!" Damon said, pointing at his hot body.

"You can say that again." Jeremy mumbled sarcastically.

"Stefan? What do you think?" Tyler asked. "You ok, man?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm still in shock that Damon thinks I'm cute. But I think that the book was better. For example the emotions. You can't always get the right face expressions, but in a book you can describe it very well. And like Damon said, Those abilities are good. Hearing people thoughts, manipulating the emotions, seeing the future…"

"So, you've read the book?" Jenna asked.

"We all have."

"Uh, not all!" Damon said pouring himself another glass. "I haven't!"

"Sure." Elena drawled, amused. The way she said it was clear she didn't buy it. "Like you don't own all four books already!" She stated, causing Damon to choke on his drink.

"Those are Stefan's." He responded quickly.

"Don't lie Damon. I saw them in YOUR room. In YOUR closet. Stefan's are in the library."

"And what were you doing in my closet, Elena?" He eyed her carefully over his glass.

"Snooping." She simply said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Snooping?" He repeated in bewilderment.

"What? You do it all the time!"

"Maybe is time I start locking my room from now on." Damon mumbled to himself, forgetting that Stefan and Caroline could hear him.

He was well aware Stefan was trying his best not to laugh, but his lips were twitching, and that everyone else clearly enjoyed his discomfort. Elena had a smug on her face.

"That won't do you any good." Caroline said, surprising everyone who didn't heard what he said.

"What wouldn't?" Ric asked confused.

"He said he would start locking his room." Caroline explained.

"And why is that?" Damon asked curious.

"Caroline! Don't you dare!" Elena suddenly squealed, knowing what her friend would reveal.

"We all know how to lock pick any lock, and Elena and Tyler are experts in that." Caroline said grinning wild.

"You can do WHAT?" Jenna and Ric asked in shock. "Who is all?"

Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy raised their hand. Jenna was appalled.

"Jeremy? You too?"

"What? It is a useful skill." He explained.

"I knew I liked you for some reason, Gilbert." Damon said to Jeremy, then turned to Elena. "You, however? Major surprise! Mean and criminal side? Never saw it there!"

"Well, I used to be wild. Living on the edge." Elena grinned at him.

"So? Was this a course you all took or what?" Ric asked.

Tyler sighed and started the story everyone wanted to hear.

"Few years back…and this stays here!" He warned. Ric and Jenna nodded in agreement. "Ok, like nowadays, we used to party a lot, and in our group were this guy Carl and his sister Marie. They were a bit shy, and it took awhile for them to join is. But eventually they did. One day Carl got really drunk and he told us his father was a wanted criminal, and that they moved here thinking in a small town like this no one would look. And it was true. They lived here for years. Anyway, after he sobered, he begged us not to tell anyone about it. We agreed, under one condition. They, he and Marie, had to teach us something. Shooting was out of question, we were kids and guns didn't appeal us, so we decided on lock-picking. Carl teached Matt, Jeremy and me, while Marie teached Bonnie, Caroline and Elena. At first, we thought of it only as a joke, neither of us wanted to expose their secret anyway, but they said yes. So they thought us everything. Every type of doors, windows, cuffs…basically everything that has a key."

"Cuffs, you say? Interesting!" Damon said playfully, watching how a blush appeared on Elena's cheeks.

"Get your mind out of gutter!" She said back.

"What? I didn't say a thing! It's not my problem you have dirty mind." Damon laughed.

"Ugrh! Let's just watch the movie!" Elena growled.

"Before we do, I have a question for Damon." Jenna said, suddenly all serious. "When you said earlier, that Edward was like Stefan, you didn't refereed just at the cuteness of them both, didn't you? Under it, you spoke of their choice too."

Damon eyed her carefully, surprised she noticed.

"You caught that." He said thoughtfully. "Yes, I was speaking of his diet choice as well. But that wasn't the question you wanted to ask."

"No. What I wanted to ask is why did you choose human blood, instead of animal, like Stefan did?"

The whole atmosphere changed. Everyone but Jenna noticed, since she was relatively new to the group. And she was oblivious to the tension around her. Damon wasn't one who would openly answer a question such as that. He didn't like to give explanations.

Damon looked at Jenna very closely, searching for anything, but the only thing he'd found was a genuine curiosity. However, he also noticed the question under the question. Was he a good choice for Elena? Can she trust him with Elena's life? Therefore, he choose his words carefully.

"The book and the movie pictured Edward and the whole vampirism somewhat romantic. But the real life is quite the opposite. Twilight isn't the only one. I've read so many books and seen too much movies so I can say that as a simple fact.

Being a vampire is an everyday struggle, not just against the cravings, but against everything else. The emotions, the wants, the need to stay alive or to die when it's too much for you to bear. But mostly against what you are. I've spent more then fifty years in denial of what I am. Then I've accepted it. It wasn't easy. I've made mistakes, killed people, and in one part of my life I was on his diet too. Then I realized something. Stefan knows this, I've told him numerous times. Because of his choice, he is week. And he wasn't always on his diet. I wont go into his past now, don't worry, but he is still fighting against what he is. The only thing we can't change.

Why week? It will came a day, maybe not today or tomorrow, say two hundred years from now, he will drank human blood. And he wont stop. Because he has no control over his thirst. He doesn't know where is the line. He will kill and kill, until the reality strikes. Then he'll spend another century or more dealing with the guilt, or he'll go crazy and drove a stick through his heart. I've seen it happen.

I, on the other hand, after I've accepted who I am, I choose different, and because of that, I'm stronger. Not only in strength, but also in control. The thirst for blood doesn't control me, I control the thirst. I'm aware where the line is. All that energy, Stefan spend fighting the thirst, Caroline and I, we are using it in other areas. She also has the thirst under control. It was fast for her, because she had Stefan's help and moral guidance's from the start. You could cut yourself now, it won't faze me one bit. Caroline, I think she'll be fine too, but Stefan? He'd have to leave. That is the problem with his diet. We are vampires. Human blood is what we need, animal blood is just a substitute. The only thing we can't control are our emotions. That is why alcohol exist. Or the switch. But I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Basically, because we live forever. And you can't use that switch for that long. You can use it for decade or two, and during that time you are like a robot. You do things, you feed, you kill, but you don't feel. Anything. But then the switch is on, and all the emotions came rushing in, without mercy. You remember everything. All the pain, the quilt, the remorse. And the emotions are so strong and huge some vampires just can't handle them. So they end it by killing themselves. Like I've said, I've seen it happen. Now, you have to realize something else. Picture a murderer with remorse. That is close to us. After every kill, he feels the pain, his and the victim's, and it hurts. Vampire emotions are heightened hundred times. And I'm not saying human feelings are meaningless, it's just that, emotions, for a vampire, is a curse."

/

His speech left everyone in shock. That wasn't Damon they were used to. Stefan was in shock because this was the first time since ever his brother actually gave something and explained himself. And he didn't blame him. For anything. This was his brother, once again. And he prayed he would stay. Then he caught a soft smile Damon shared with Elena, and he knew with certain that as long Elena loves Damon, he will be like this. His bother was changing in front of him all because of love.

Caroline couldn't believe Damon actually said something nice about her, and that he failed to mention he also helped with her struggle with the thirst.

Only one person wasn't surprised. Elena. She knew that somewhere beneath that rough, 'I don't care' surface was a warm and loving man. She only saw glimpse of that man few times before, but she fell in love with him anyway. Knowing he felt a bit uncomfortable after his speech, she smiled, giving him reassurance and comfort he needed, and she knew exactly when he completely relaxed. He smiled back, and in his eyes, she could see all the love he felt for her.

"Thank you." Jenna said, breaking the spell. Hearing those words, Damon felt he passed the test.

/

They continued with the movies, and few hours later, Elena finally pressed the off button on the remote control. It was almost dawn, but surprisingly no one was tired. Damon didn't comment much, or drink too much. Girls liked the wedding, though, and they were even little sad about Jacob. Tyler's only comment was he doesn't look like the wolf in the movie. They picture them soft, cute and cuddly .

"That's it, guys." Stefan said. "Until next year. The final part."

Ric noticed Damon was uncharacterly quiet. He watched him pouring another glass of bourbon. His good mood was gone, and he seemed a bit sad.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Just thinking about something." Damon answered.

"About what?" Elena asked, holding out her glass.

Damon smirked, stood up, and poured her the scotch with vervain. Elena smirked back, knowing he would do just that.

"I feel a bit envy at Edward." Damon finally answered and got everyone's attention.

"Envy? Why?" Ric asked, confused.

"He is going to be a father. That is not something a vampire is capable of."

No one knew what to say after that. Elena remembered the time when they were in Georgia.

FLASHBACK

_"__Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine. Does that make me part vampire?__"__ She asked, confused how Katherine and she can look exactly the same._

_"__Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try. No. If you are related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned.__"__ He answered with his trademark smirk, thinking how he wants nothing more than buried himself inside her. Show her how a real man can kiss, nothing like his brooding brother._

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Somehow, Damon knew where her thoughts went, and he smirked. That was the day he started feeling something for her. It started with respect, after she saved his life, but it turned into love. And he knew it was real this time. What he felt for Katherine was nothing compared to this.

"Can you picture little Damon running through this house?" Damon asked, lost in thoughts, a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

Elena looked into his eyes and she could see so much longing it broke her heart. It was over in a second, and then his smirk appeared again.

"Through THIS house, not through villa with a pool?" He said, looking pointedly at Elena.

"A boy. Of course. So typically male." Caroline huffed.

"Actually, I was thinking about two boys and two girls." Damon said, so matter of fact that Elena chocked on her drink. "Or six. Three each."

"Ok. Slow down. Even if you could have children, or if you were a human, that is a bit too much! Six kids? Have you lost it?" Elena asked, though she couldn't help herself. She started picturing herself carrying Damon's child.

"What? Seriously? Italian heritage? Big family?" Was his answer.

Seeing how Elena wasn't going to say anything, he looked for another victim to mess with. He was having fun, and for the first time, he actually felt comfortable. His sad moment was over, he was himself again. He looked around, thinking. '_Stefan? No. We had our heart to heart. Bonnie? Hell no! Jeremy? Hm, maybe some other time. Tyler and Caroline? Not in the mood for them. Jenna? Nah, I just got to her good side. Ric? Hm, there's a possibility_.'

Damon looked at Ric, at his body language, how close he sat next to Jenna… Then he remembered. _'Oh, I'm such a genius sometimes! He will thank me for this someday.'_ He thought, then casually leaned back into his chair.

Stefan, who knew his brother very well, immediately knew Damon was up to something. He was acting too casually, too calm. And he was almost certain it has something to do with Ric. He just wasn't sure whether to be alerted or not.

Ric felt Damon's wyes on him, and that troubled him. He was sure Damon was up to something. Something that's related to him, and he was sure he wouldn't like it.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"When are you gonna do it?" Damon asked, grinning.

"Do what?"

"As if you don't know. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you had too much to drink?" Ric tried moving this conversation to another way, suddenly knowing where it is going. _'No way he knows!_' He thought, panicking. His worst nightmare was coming true, when Damon laughed at his discomfort, and blurted out.

"When are you gonna pop the question?"

Suddenly, all attention was now on Ric, and he hated it. He hated Damon for putting him in the spotlight. Sure, he was a teacher, but that was different. This time, it was his emotions, his feelings under the microscope. And he knew there was no way he could run from this. He would rather fight with vampires than this. He was scared. Scared of Jenna's answer.

"I... I… I… don't …" Ric sputtered, looking everywhere except the faces around him. Then Jenna touched his hand.

"You planed on proposing?"

"Yes, I did." Ric answered truthfully, looking into her eyes, surprised to see hope. "When everything is over."

"Why not now?" Damon asked.

"What?" Ric stared at him. "Well, for starts, I don't have a ring, and this is not a romantic place I had in mind."

"Is that all? Hold that thought." Damon said, then disappeared.

He reappeared few minutes later with candles and big bouquet of red roses in his hands. Using his vampire speed, he rearranged the candles and roses around them.

"Bonnie? Would you do the honors?" He asked, pointing at the candles, and she nodded.

Second later, the candles were lit, giving the nice, romantic atmosphere to the room. Damon put something into Ric's hands, and when he recognized what it was, his eyes went wide.

"How did you…?"

"Ric. Seriously? I snooped. Saw the box in your nightstand a month ago. So now you have no more excuses left. Life is short."

Ric was shocked, but part of him was glad he had a friend who would push when needed. Stefan was speechless. He still couldn't believe his brother would do something like this. It was strange enough Damon consider Ric his best friend, and vice verse, but this was bit too much even for him. His whole personality changed. the girls were waiting for the proposal part. Somehow they knew Jenna would say yes. Caroline was already planning the wedding in her head. Tyler was still processing Damon's actions, and Jeremy was happy he was getting a father figure in his family. He liked Ric, and he thought he was good for Jenna.

Focusing only on Jenna, Ric held both her hands, and spoke.

"Like I said, I wanted to do this when everything would be over. When there would be no danger surrounding us. But Damon might be right. Life is short. I'm happy to find you in this chaos we live in. You are my bright star in this darkness. Your smile is enough to light my day. You gave me so much. Your love, your understanding, shoulder to cry on, your trust, and I love you for that. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me, Jenna?"

Jenna gasped when he opened the small black box he was holding. It was a beautiful, heart shaped diamond ring.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you! I love you too!" She squealed happily, and Ric placed the ring on her finger.

"I guess champagne is in order." Stefan said, bringing the bottle and the glasses.

/

"I'm so planning this wedding." Caroline said, letting go of Jenna's hand.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Jenna said smiling. "I can't believe I'm engage."

"You better believe it! Soon you'll be Mrs. Jenna Saltzman." Elena said, hugging her.

"I still can't believe Damon did that. This whole night was strange." Bonnie said.

"I know. Me either." Caroline said agreeing.

/

"You are so dead!" Ric said to Damon, glaring at him.

"You can't kill your best man, now could you?" Damon asked, grinning.

"No, I suppose I can't." Ric had to admit the truth. "You and your snooping." He added, and all five men laughed.

/

An hour later, everyone was saying their goodbyes at the front door. Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler left first. Ric offered to drive Jenna, Elena and Jeremy home, since he was going there anyway. Jenna and Jeremy accepted, but Elena declined, saying she had to speak with Stefan. Before Damon closed the door, Jenna stopped him.

"Damon? Thank you." She said, kissing him on the cheek, then whispered. "Welcome to the family."

She could see his eyes got watery, and knew how much that meant to him. He was finally accepted. Closing the door after they left, he ran toward his room upstairs, giving Stefan and Elena privacy they needed.

"Walk with me?" Elena asked, and Stefan nodded, following her toward the garden. Before she could say a word, he spoke.

"I know what you're going to say. And I understand. I've been waiting for this day. It was bound to happen, and I'm ok with that."

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I never meant to hurt you. I do love you, but I'm not in love with you. You were there to pull me back among the living after my parents died, and I thank you for that. You were my perfect love, my safe love. But he has my heart. I'm not even sure how it happened. I only know I can't live without him."

"Elena, I knew it even before you or Damon did. You two were meant to be. Heart wants what heart wants. You can't force it."

"So, you forgive me?" Elena asked.

"I have nothing to forgive you. I can only thank you. Because of you, I have my brother back. He changed so much, and for that, I have you to thank."

"You are a great guy, Stefan. And I'm certain there is someone for you."

"I hope so. Now go. He is waiting for you."

"What about you? Will you be ok?"

"Yes. I'm going hunting. Don't worry about me. Like you said, there is someone out there just for me." Stefan gave her small smile, and then e was gone.

/

Elena entered Damon's room, and found him standing by the window.

"See something interesting out there?" She asked, standing beside him, even though she could see his eyes were closed.

"The sun is warmer." He answered, not opening his eyes. After a minute, he asked. "Is this a dream?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, puzzled.

"I mean, when I wake up, will I find out that today was just in my dreams? That nothing of the last twenty-four hours actually happened?"

"It is not a dream, Damon." She said softly, and caressed his face.

Damon opened his eyes, and looked down at her.

"I love you Elena."

"And I love you too Damon."

"May I kiss you?" He asked, then frowned at her reaction. The last thing he expected was her laughing.

"I'm sorry." She said, between laughs. "But I can't believe that Great Mr. Damon Salvatore, the famous ladies man, is actually asking for a permission to kiss. This must be the first."

"Now you are just making me angry." He pouted.

"Oh, for the love of…You have my permission to kiss me senseless, Mr. Salvatore. And make it a good one!"

Next thing she knew was his lips on hers, and the shiver that went through her whole body. It was more than just a kiss. Until she needed air, everything but him vanished. Never in her life did she felt anything like that.

He felt the same way. Her mouth tasted like heaven. He'd kissed a lot of women in his life, and it never felt like this. Like he'd found a missing piece of himself. Finally, he was whole.

THE END

* * *

**AN**/ Ok, this is it. The end of the story. I hope you like it, and I would love to hear your thoughts. Although, I have a feeling I have to explain something to you. (beside the fact I wanted a bit of humor in the story)

Damon's feelings are up and down, and the reason he is so happy, is he finally knows Elena loves him back. He is happy, and he wants his best friend to be happy too. He no longer lives in the past, he has his brother back. The reason I've mentioned babies is the sequel I'm planning to write.

Now, let's go to the backstage were all the characters are waiting.

* * *

ME (entering the room): "So, this is it! What do you think?" (asks, biting the nails)

ELENA: "Well… I like it. But, did you hat to picture me so bitchy?"

DAMON: "Yeah, I don't like myself too. I can't remember the last time I talked so much."

BONNIE: "Aw, poor bad vampire is whipped…"

DAMON: (glares at Bonnie)

CAROLINE: "But, you are bitchy."

ELENA (glares at Caroline): "Am not!"

CAROLINE: "Are too!"

ELENA: "Am not!"

ME: "Guys! Stop! Yeah, you kinda are." (Elena glares at everyone, and Caroline is grinning)

CAROLINE: "I liked the proposal part."

JENNA: "Me too. Ric was funny." (giggles)

RIC: (shooting daggers at Damon)

DAMON: "What? If it weren't for me you would probably still rehears in front of a mirror. This way you actually pop the question!"

ME: "That's true! Now Stefan, will you please stop brooding?"

DAMON (laughs): "He can't help himself! My dear brooding brother!"

STEFAN: "Well, excuse me! I've just lost the woman I love, and everyone but me is happy and in love! I'm all alone!"

ME: "Don't worry, Stefan. There is a sequel to this story, and you'll find your true love."

STEFAN (lights up): "Oh? Where is she?"

ME: "Scotland."

DAMON: "I predict a road trip! Finally, change of scenery! And I'm short of alcohol!"

ME: "Yeah, like that is the most important thing here." (I looked at Damon disappointedly)

DAMON:" I like mixing business with pleasure. Killing two fly's in the same time…should I continue?" (asks wiggling his brows)

ME: "No. I got the picture. But, I have to warn you, you will have to make a choice too, not just Stefan. And it wont be easy."

DAMON: "Me? I thought I was done! I got the girl! What else do I need?"

ME: "You'll see. And the whole group is going. With an additional member."

DAMON (pouts): "Now you are just being mean."

ME (smiling): "I know."

TYLER: "So who is this additional member?"

ME: "Elijah."

EVERYONE (in shock): "Elijah?"

ME: "Yes, Elijah." (look's at everyone for a few seconds) "Any problems with that?"

EVERYONE (heads down): "No."

STEFAN: "So? The sequel?"

ME: "The sequel."

DAMON (raise his glass): "To Scotland!"

EVERYONE: "To Scotland!"


End file.
